


Without Magic I'm Nothing

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Merlin's magic was revealed in the confines of Arthur's room, in a fit of desperation Arthur took out a pair of magic restraining cuffs and begged Merlin to put them on, can Merlin convince him otherwise
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Without Magic I'm Nothing

After a reverting bang, the silence seemed to have stretched on for years; time stopped as the earth held her breath.

Arthur breathed, 'no, no, no, nononononono. Not Merlin, anyone but Merlin, Thoughts filtered into his head, Morgana, Agravaine, Gwen, Lancelot, Uther, please no, in his head Arthur screamed to the fates, why, why does everyone he loved had to betray him.

He stood up. Walked out of the room and ran, 'there was a way to fix this'. He knew, years ago, when his father's madness hadn't descended as much, he had created cuffs of iron hidden away in the vaults that when worn long enough would permanently remove a person's magic. The only problem was it was magical, so his father stopped using it and instead killed them.

But Arthur didn't want to kill Merlin, didn't want his idiot on a pyre and burning; he didn't want him dead. He burst into the vaults and searched, uncaring if he was making a mess.

Finally, at the back of the vaults, he found them, a pair of bracelet-like-cuffs made of iron, he grabbed them and ran back, Arthur'll fix this, he'll fix Merlin, Merlin doesn't have to leave.

He ran back as fast as he can and burst into his bedchambers, Arthur doesn't care that he looked like a madman, as for now, the King is mad with grief and desperation. He panted and with bloodshot eyes scanned his chambers for Merlin.

He panicked when he didn't find him at first glance. He stomped towards him once he found him huddled up in the corner of his room, "hold out your wrists" he ordered as Merlin's eyes peaked out from his legs, those sapphire eyes that seemed to have glistened more now than ever before. 

"Wha-"

"Please!" Arthur shouted, shoving the bracelets into Merlin's face "Don't fight me on this."

"Arthur" Merlin's voice held a slight tremor "These are" he gulped, and his breathing quickened "These are" His eyes shot up "No, please Arthur, No."

The fear in Merlin's eyes made Arthur want to discard the cuffs immediately, throw them out the window, bundle Merlin up and never let go. "Don't fight me on this Merlin" he mustered up all the confidence he did not feel all in that one sentence.

"Arthur, I'll die" A tear fell from one of Merlin's eyes "I don't want to leave you" He gripped Arthur's wrists.

"But, If-if you wear them" At that Merlin understood.

"Arthur, I've been like this since the day I took my first breath when I finally understood what it entails to possess magic I tried stopping, do you want to know what happened?"

Arthur wanted to shake his head and force Merlin into the cuffs, but a part of him was curious. He nodded his head.

"I stopped eating, whenever I got the food down I'd vomit it back out, same as when I drank," Arthur's head shot up. 

"That was during the first week, the second week it got worse, it got harder to breathe, and I kept hearing voices in my head, and I felt my heart slow," Arthur gradually shook his head, disbelief marred his features.

"by the third week, my vision faded as well as my hearing." Arthur gasped "By the fourth, I started to cough out blood and bits of my lungs as well, it was then my mother got me to admit I wasn't doing magic and rushed me into the forest, it was then that my mother begged me to do something anything magical." Merlin paused. "She told me always to do magic no matter what" By then Arthur had Merlin's face in his hands, he had dropped the manacles during Merlin's explanation.

Arthur sobbed and pressed his forehead against Merlin's "I don't want to lose you" he whispered, dropping Merlin's head and clutching him by the small of his back and waist. 

He felt Merlin heave a breathy chuckle, fear gripped him as he thought the entire triad was a lie and Merlin was laughing at him, but he felt Merlin's arm slither up and around his neck "You Clotpole, as if I would ever want to."

He wanted Merlin to prove it to him, prove to him that Merlin isn't evil and he wasn't some exception, "prove it to me" he asked, hating himself for how meek he sounded.

Merlin smiled and pushed Arthur away a little. He brought a closed hand up to his lips "Gewyrcan lif" Arthur saw his eyes glow gold entranced as he thought of the setting sun when looking at him, he almost didn't catch Merlin's creation, a blue butterfly fluttered off of Merlin's pale palm, its wings the same shade as Merlin's eyes.

" Upastige draca!" Arthur tracked Merlin's eyes towards the fireplace where a dragon rose within the sparks of the flame and shot up to create a dance with the butterfly; they flew together and navigated around each other. A beautiful dance made by an equally lovely person, Merlin smiled, seeing the unabashed awe in his King's eyes as he stared at the dance.

Merlin moved the manacles from underneath them and placed them on Arthur's nightstand. He gently got Arthur up and tried to distance himself from him, but Arthur just held on tighter fear in his eyes, and Merlin let him be. In all honesty, Merlin held onto Arthur's bicep just as the manservant pulled off his boots. He waved a hand as a magic wind opened the window letting the butterfly and dragon continue their dance outside. 

Arthur led them both to bed and snuggled down to Merlin "Don't leave me" he whispered hugging him against his chest, Merlin's arms snaked around him, he lifted himself and kissed his King, to which the King eagerly returned.

They kissed once, twice, three times, until they've lost count. At last on the verge of sleep Merlin whispered a word that could be just as powerful as any spell "Never."

THE END


End file.
